The Jamboya Girl
by Angelofstars
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts two people have big crushes on her who will she pick? But while here at Hogwarts she finds out a Family secret about her parents. what is it?please read and review I had to remove my stpry once and i hope not to do it again!
1. Default Chapter

Well as you all know I do not own any of the characters I only own the character Laetita~Dominique Rose. Anyway here is chapter one it is not the best but I am a first time writer of fanfiction so please review. Here we go.   
Luv always,  
Angelofstars  
  
CHAPTER 1 AT DIAGON ALLEY  
It is a New Year at Hogwarts and it is the trio's fifth year. There has also been all kinds of rumors of a new exchange student from Italy.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Harry! Hey Ron how was your summer?" Hermione asked coming out of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"My summer was fun I got to go to America. One of the biggest cities New Jork City I think?" Ron said completely clueless.  
  
"You mean New York City." Hermione corrected him.  
"Yeah, Ron said. Hermione giggled then turned to Harry and asked, "How was your summer?"  
  
"Well, you know the Dursleys." Harry said.  
"Oh right." Hermione said.  
  
"How was your summer?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Mine was GREAT!" Hermione said very enthusiastically.  
"I got to travel to the U.S. Virgin islands and they were beautiful! I also have a boyfriend, I met him at the island of St. Marten, and he is sooo cute." Hermione added. As they left Flourish and blotts Hermione kept on blabbing on and on about her new boyfriend, Harry and Ron were getting so bored with this subject.  
  
  
"And so he got me this ring and I miss him so much, Did I mention he was French?" added Hermione stepping into Q.Q.S. (Quality Quidditch Supplies) Harry needed new Quidditch robes for the new up coming season.   
"Yes! You told us about five billion times!" Harry said shaking his head.  
The trio went into Q.Q.S. to check out the latest brooms. When they saw the new nimbus 2006, the broom handle was silver and at the very tip of the broom in gold letters it read 'NIMBUS 2006', the trio was staring at it in awe when a voice behind them said, "Don't you wish you could afford that Weasley?" Malfoy asked.  
"Well hi malfoy. How was your summer?" Hermione said darkly.  
"Why should I tell you mudblood?" Malfoy said with a tone that sent shivers up Hermione's spine. Harry and Ron gave Malfoy evil looks and all malfoy did was sneer (as always.)  
  
"Look Malfoy if we wanted your opinion we would have asked. Now go back to your little Slytherin buddies." Said Hermione very dark.  
"See you at school, Beware you are going to have an even worse year mudblood." Said Malfoy. Draco gave one last sneer and headed over to the Slytherin Quidditch side to buy a whole new set of supplies.  
"Go hermione!" Harry said. Hermione smiled looked at Ron and said, "Ron don't worry about Malfoy he's just a spoiled rich boy who thinks he's all that." Hermione tried to make it loud enough for Malfoy to hear. Harry, Hermione and Ron headed out of the quality Quidditch supplies and headed straight for the ice cream shop. When they saw three other Gryffindors Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown, they were eating ice cream at a corner table. The table next to them there was the Gryffindor boys Seamus, Neville, and Dean.   
  
"Hey Harry, Ron come over here we have got new famous witches and wizards cards to show you." Dean yelled.  
"Hermione we will meet you back at the hotel OK?" Ron said.  
"OK." Said Hermione not even looking at Ron she was too interested in what Parvati and Padma (they were twins but sorted into two different houses Padma got Ravenclaw and Parvati is in Gryffindor.)  
"So how saw your guys' summer? Mine was so much fun I went to the U.S. Virgin Islands. St. Marten is the name of the Island, and where I met a guy he is so hot! He is also a French boy. Jerome is his name what was really cool is I learned how to speak French. So we had tons of conversations." Said Hermione but she was not finished so she went on and on.  
"Oh my gosh how many times does Hermione have to tell that story?" Harry asked Ron.  
"What do you like Hermione or something?" Seamus asked being very suspicious.  
  
"No she is one of my friends and I would never like her." Harry said blushing hard-core.  
  
  
"After ice cream the trio headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to their nice comfy beds, after saying good-bye to Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Neville, and Dean. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed back to the hotel for dinner and time for bed. They all got back to the bed when Ginny came up and said hi to everyone, she still has a crush on Harry but it is not as obvious as it was three years ago. They were all talking about their vacations until George came up and said, "Hey aren't you four coming to dinner?"  
  
"Yea! I'm starved!" Ron said holding his stomach.  
"You are always hungry, and I'm surprised you haven't gained a pound." Came Fred's voice. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all laughed and headed down stairs. Everyone ate fast to get some sleep before his or her very big day on the Hogwarts Express.  
"Man that was so much fun I am glad we got to see all of the Gryffindors before school started." Hermione said.  
"Yea true, did the girls find your story interesting?" Asked Harry sarcastically.   
  
"Yes, actually they did they wished they had come with me." Hermione said.  
  
As the boys got ready for bed they kicked Hermione and Ginny out of the room. There was a vast argument on who should go; the boys won. Ginny and Hermione headed to the bathroom and came out 15 minutes later with pajamas on, brushed hair and brushed teeth.  
  
Ron jumped into his bed and said, "Hey Hermione will you turn out the lights as you pass them?"  
  
"Do it yourself you have legs" Said Hermione untucking her bed. Ron got up lazily and turned off the lights, as he got in his bed he said, Goodnight everyone and see you bright and early to catch the train to Hogwarts Finally."   
  
Sorry the chapter is so short but I have other things to do.   
PeAcE oUt! Angelofstars   
P.s. REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. the sorting hat

Hey! I'm back!!! Cool eh? Uh, I'm going to try to get the chapters up as fast as possible b/c they have al ready been written uh? So I will hurry!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
That next day Mr. and Mrs. Weasley woke up around 9:00, To grab a quick bite before heading to platform 9 3/4 and the Hogwarts express.  
"Good morning everyone." Said Mr. Weasley. The kids came down all grogy and quietly ate. Finally at 10:48 the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione all checked out of their rooms and went to the Weasley's car. They arrived at King's cross station around 11:55. (the train left at 11:00)  
^^^^ On the train^^^^  
"Phew, that was close." Said Ron. They barley missed the train and very thankful they made it in time. The trio talked most of the time about what was this year is going to be like.  
  
"My biggest hope is that Snape is gone." Ron said.  
"This is the 5th year in a row he has missed out on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job." Added Harry.  
It was 6:00 and the train came to a stop at Hogmeade Station. When a very familiar voice came. It was Hagrid telling the first years to follow him to the boats. But, 2-7 to take thwe carrages.  
"I'm glad to be back at Hogwarts," said Harry "Hermione what's the matter you have been quite the whole train trip and now the carrage ride?" Said Harry sounding very concerned.   
"Oh, it's nothing I'm just very tired." Hermione said.   
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron stepped out of the carrages and up to the big oak front doors. All of the older stundents got to the great hall to wait for the ceremony to start. The first years came through the hall and at the teachers' table; Mc Gonagall said "Wait along here please, as soon as I call your name come uo here and sit on the stool when I shall place the hat on your head and it will sort you into your place."  
  
"Hannah Parkinson."   
  
"I think I will put you in Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. The Gryffindor's clapped loudly but on the other hand Pansy was getting all pissy. The good thing is she has another sister left.  
  
  
"Jonah Barker."  
  
"Let's see uh... how about Hufflepuff." Obviously the Hufflepuffs burst out in applause.   
"Brittana Chang."  
"I say you would do well in Ravenclaw." The Ravenclaws were happy especially Cho for having her sister with her.   
  
"Amanda Parkinson."  
"We have a third Parkinson lets see... Slytherin." Pansy was so happy that one of her sisters got into the same house as she was.  
The first years were all sorted when dumbledore stood up. "Yes finally time to eat!" Ron said.  
  
  
"Just because Dumbledore stands up does not mean it's time to eat." Said Hermione.  
~~~~ Over at the Slytherin table. ~~~~~~  
"Come on let's eat and go to sleep." Said Draco.  
  
"Chill out Draco." Said Pansy.  
  
"Was I talking to you?" snapped Draco. Finally after about 5 min. Dumbledore began his speech, "Welcome first years and returing students I am proud to announce our new student this year. She came from italy; her name is Laetitia Dominique Rose." A gorgeous girl with long black hair about to mid back and was around 5'7" or around Draco or Ron's height. Dumbledore placed the hat on Laetitia and it said, "Let's see you have tons of courage in which we expect great things from you, So I say you would do great in Slytherin... nah. Gryffindor!"  
  
"Hello Laetitia Dominique welcome to Gryffindor!" said Hermione. "Hi you can just call me Laetitia or Dominique or Titia or Nique." answered Laetitia. "OK and I'm sorry this is Ron and Harry," said Herminoe.   
  
"H-hi Titia." Said Ron stuttering. "You're cute ya know that." Said Titia. Ron blushed and said, "You are too", "what kind of bozo answer was that?" thought Ron. "Man I wish she was at our table" thought Malfoy lokking over at the Gryffindors.   
  
"Attention please", said Dumbledore standing up with open arms. The feast soon ended and everyone followed his or her houses. Slytherins went down to dungeons, Ravenclaws went up a couple floors. Hufflepuffs kept going up and up like to the 13th floor. Gryffindors went up to the 7th floor to the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress.  
"Password" said the fat lady.  
"Ployjuice" said Fred.  
"Hermione does that always do that?"  
"Yea actually it does." said Hermione  
"Wicked" said Titia.  
"Hey she sounds just like me." Thought Ron heading into the crawl space to get to the Gryffindor common room.   
All the first years were in awe even Laetitia.  
"Hey Titia, girls' dormitory are up these stairs come one," said Hermione. As Titia went up the stairs to the dorms she blew a kiss to Ron and the tips of his ears went red then followed his face.  
  
  
"Ah my first day a Hogwarts was awesome." Laetitia thought. 


	3. The Invite

Hey Everyone well in this chapter there is a lot of skipping from Slytherin common room and Gryffindor so sorry about all that. Laetitia is not perfect only two people are really crushing on her you'll find out I think in this chapter or if not then the next chapter. I do not own Harry Potter just the plot and the character Laetitia~Dominique Rose.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4 The Invite~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was the longest day ever being stuck with Italy in two classes for the whole year," said Draco speaking to anyone who was listening him.  
"Uh... who exactly were you talking to?" asked Pansy in the dark common room.  
"Whoever really," said Draco.  
"Ok I don't really care about your day but I know you like Italy just admit it." Said Pansy really darkly.  
"Whatever Pansy I'm going to bed, next weekend I get to go home and guess what my dad is becoming very good friends with Itlay's parents and they invited her parents and now I have to invite Italy isn't that just wonderful. And my dad also invited them to stay the whole weekend FUN!" said Draco walking down the stairs to the boys' dormitory with a big smile. He got to the room sat on his bed to write Laetitia a note:  
  
Dear Laetitia,  
This is Draco by the way I just wanted to you my parents are making me invite you to our house for the weekend. I'm not to thrilled with spending the entire bloody weekend with you but my father made me tell you instead of him or your parents. It is getting late bye. Your parents are going to pick you up around 2:00 see you at 4:00.  
  
From: Draco Malfoy   
Draco folded up the letter and decided to send it to her in the morning.   
"I'm going to sneak out and see if anyone is still out," he thought as he put on his cloak.  
He got up in the common room from the boys and girls dormitories to find Crabbe and Goyle sitting on the couches.  
"Crabbe, Goyle want to sneak out with me and se if we get caught?" he asked the two they nodded their heads. They headed out of the stone wall to see the corridors completely empty. On the way up to the grand staircase from the dungeons they ran into the bloody baron.  
  
"Hello young Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle what are you three doing out so late?" the baron asked.  
"Well tomorrow is the beginning of the weekend so we decided not to go..." said Draco not able to finish when he caught sight of a shadow heading to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Sorry Baron we have to go see you Monday," said Malfoy.  
"Bye young masters," yelled the Baron echoing off.  
Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle ran through the door to the Entrance Hall. They got there in time to see the big oak front doors closing to the grounds. They opened the doors but they couldn't see a thing.  
"Hey you idiots this way I can barely see a creature moving towards the Dark Forrest," yelled Malfoy. They followed the creature all the way to the forest when they saw the creature moving slowly. It was an all black creature with a huge cloak on.   
"what the hell was that?" asked Crabbe totally clueless. The figure heard them whipped around and started walking closer to the tree they were at. The figure got about 5 ft away form the boys, they screamed and ran back to the castle.  
"What they hell was that?" Repeated Crabbe.  
  
  
"I do not know it was very creepy though whatever it was," said Malfoy looking back at the grounds. For a couple seconds they stood like mindless idiots when Goyle said "Uh.. Maybe we should go back to the common room before we get caught by prefects." They all agreed and headed to the dungeons to dodge all prefects.  
"Pureblood," said Malfoy coming up to the stonewall.   
  
"That was so close," said Malfoy relieved.  
  
"Yea me too," said Crabbe. The three of them headed down the stairs to their dormitory and quickly got ready for bed. Draco woke up the next day earlier than anyone to send Laetitia the letter.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Gryffindor Common Room^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Laetitia was already awake earier than anyone as well she received the letter from Dracoo read it and wrote back:  
Dear Draco,  
That is so nice you and your family are inviting my family to stay the weekend with you. I am not excited about spending the weekend with you either.. Ok sounds good to me bye.  
  
Laetitia~Dominique  
Laetitia sent the owl back to Draco, she went to go look for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to hang out until her parents came and got her.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Back to Slytherin Common Room^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Draco received the letter from Laetitia smiled and put it into his trunk. He grabbed a towel and some clothes and headed to the bathrooms. He got into the hot shower and could not get the image out of his head.   
He got out of the shower gelled his hair and got dressed thenn he headed out of the stonewall to the library. Draco was not surprised to see Hermione there reading something that wasn't even assigned. He looked over in a corner table and saw Laetitia by herself.  
"Hello, Italy what are you doing all by yourself?" asked Draco.  
"Well the library is a lot quieter than Gryffindor common room! You can sit down," said Laetitia pointing to the chair. He happily sat next to her.  
  
"KNOW-IT-ALL Granger is over between the bookcases over there if you wanted to talk to her," said Draco.  
"Nah I have to study," said Laetitia.  
  
"Hey Titia we are going back to the common room if you want to come?" asked Ron. He spotted Malfoy next to her gave Malfoy an evil look.  
"Yea go on I need a couple seconds to pack my stuff," said Laetitia.  
  
"Ok see you then," said Laetitia.  
"Bye," answered Laetitia.  
  
"Are you and Ron a couple now?" asked Draco.  
"Actually for about a week now and I'm loving every minute of it!" said Laetitia with a big smile Draco got immediately lost in her eyes. She looked at him and said "Are you ok?"   
  
"Yea sorry said Draco snapping back to life.  
  
"Ok well I have to get back to the common room before Ron comes looking for me see you later today." Said Laetitia with one last smile. Draco stared at her until she was out of the library.   
Yea that was my third chapter now I have to go and I will have Chapters 4-11 up hopefully next Tuesday or Wednesday now that is all said REVIEW!¡!¡!¡! PeAcE OuT Angelofstars. 


	4. The Roses

Hey I'm back wahoo anyway PLEASE I want reviews! Well here is chapter 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chpter 5 The Roses~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Before the Roses were to arrive Laetitia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they headed to History of Magic.  
  
"Why do we have classes on a Saturday?" asked Ron.  
  
"Professor Binns needed to assign us our big project didn't you hear him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, I never pay attention in that class it is always so boring!" Ron answered. They reached the class room and Titia saw the only seat open was by Draco.  
  
"welcome I jst wanted to tell you that your project is on the Salem Witch Trials of 1695. Mr.   
Malfoy will you hand out the project sheets? Binns asked. Draco nodded and stood up.  
"While Mr. Malfoy is handing out the assignment sheets I will tell you who your partners are it's not that hard it will be the person you are sitting next to." Said Binns.  
  
"Means you and me are partners," said Malfoy winking at Laetitia. Laetitia rolled her eyes and sighed then whispered to herself "GREAT!"  
"Great Laetitia and Malfoy are partners it's obvious he likes her!" said Ron to Harry.  
"But, Ron so far she has not a shown any interest in Malfoy and clearly she likes you," said Hermione.  
  
"Yea Hermiones right!" said Harry.  
"C'mon Ron who would like Malfoy? He is cute but so damn mean." Said Parvati.  
"You are not making me feel any better about this whole situation!" snapped Ron as he turned around.  
  
"Sorry I will be quiet," answered Parvati.  
"Anyway Ron just watch and see Titia is doing," said Hermione. Ron nodded his head and examined Titia closely. Draco was hitting on her all Laetitia did was turn and looked at Draco and hit him when he got annoying.  
"Look Draco I'm trying to learn here leave me alone!" snapped Titia loudly enough that everyone turned to her. Ron just smiled turned to Hermione and said "Ok I get what you mean, she really hates Draco!"   
  
  
  
"thank you for realizing!" said Hermione very smartly.  
Class got out and everyone headed to lunch. They had a great lunch of fresh subs, potato chips (every flavor imaginable), potato salad, and for dessert they had ice cream every flavor, and strawberry, fudge or plain cheesecake (Yum doesn't that sound good sorry I was hungry).  
"Man that was the best lunch I ever had!" said Ron. After lunch they headed to dormitories and Laetitia saw her parents outside of Gryffindor common room.  
"Mum, Dad, How are you? I have missed you so much!" said Laetitia giving her parents hugs and kisses.  
"how do you know how to get to Gryffindor tower?" asked Laetitia clueless.  
"Oh we ca....," Mr. Rose couldn't finish his sentence Mrs. Rose nudged her husband in the ribs and mumbled something in Italian. Laetitia could not hear what they were saying they spoke to soft.  
"Dumbledore showed us." Answered Mr. Rose rubbing his side. There was an awkward silence until Mrs. Rose said "We've missed you too sweetheart!"   
"How were your grades?" Mr. Rose asked.  
"I got straight A's," answered Laetitia.  
"Oh do you want to meet my friends?" added Laetitia.  
"Yea sure," said Mrs. Rose.   
  
  
  
"Ok.. Polyjuice," said Laetitia turning to the portrait of the fat lady with the pink dress.  
The portrait opened to reveal a small crawl space in the wall.  
"Mum, dad crawl through," said Laetitia.  
"We are too big," said Mr. Rose.  
  
  
"No your not as you walk up to it the hole will become bigger," yelled Laetitia as she disappeared into the common room.  
"After you dear," said Mr. Rose. Mrs. Rose crawled through the hole and waited for her husband on the other side.  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione come down I want you to meet my parents," yelled Laetitia. The trio came down form each dormitory.  
"I'm getting too old for this," said Mr. Rose falling out of the hole. Her parents were looking around at every structure in Gryffindor common room.  
"Honey th-this place is so neat," said Mrs. Rose.  
"I know but here are my friends Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and my boyfriend Ron Weasley," she said. Mr. And Mrs. Rose gave a worried look at each other and looked at Laetitia and Harry then up at Harry's scar. Then they started to mumble more stuff in Italian.  
"What are they saying?" asked Ron.  
"I can't hear they are speaking too fast and very quietly and they always do that when something is bothering them." Said Laetitia.  
"It was nice meeting you all but we have to go to the Malfoy's," said Mr. Rose grabbing their daughter by the arm.  
"Oh I can't wait," said Laetitia sarcastically. She said goodbye to everyone and headed out of Gryffindor tower.  
"Uh.. Mum how long will this car ride last?" asked Laetitia.  
"About two hours," said Mrs. Rose.  
"two hours why can't we use floo powder it will take five seconds!" exclaimed Laetitia.  
"hush take a nap," said Mr. Rose.  
  
"Ok," said Laetitia. She quickly fell asleep about an hour and forty five minutes later she woke up hearing this conversation by her parents.  
"..... Victor we have to tell her we were in Gryffindor house too at Hogwarts." Said Mrs. Rose.  
"Sandra she is too young and I do not want to tell her about her real parents and how we were best friends with them." Said Mr. Rose.  
"Victor she is fifteen years old she has to find out sometime." Said Mr. Rose.  
"Fine we will her after the dinner tonight ok is that a deal?" asked Mr. Rose.  
"Ok that's good." Said Mrs. Rose.  
Laetitia rolled over and looked at the ceiling of the car until it was a good time for her to sit up.  
"My parents were in Gryffindor and so were my real parents and they were best friends," thought Laetitia. She slowly sat up and asked "How much longer?" asked Laetitia.   
"Oh about ten minutes," said Mrs. Rose. Laetitia sighed and plopped back down on the back seat.   
The ten minutes went by fast and they finally got to Malfoy manor. Laetitia jumped up from her seat and hopped out of the car and looked up at the biggest house she has ever seen. The house had a castle-like stone on the outside with a magnificent garden with a nice and big fountain in the middle. Mr., Mrs. Rose and Laetitia stepped up onto the stairs of the house up to two tall and wide oak French doors each one of them had a half circle in the middle of them. Up above was a balcony that was supported by six white marble columns.   
"Laetitia why don't you ring the door bell," said Mrs. Rose. Laetitia did what she was told and rang it. A short woman with silver blonde hair like Draco's (not slicked back like Draco's) came up to the door.  
"Hello Narcissa, how are you?" asked Mr. Rose.  
"Welcome come in come in," said Narcissa.  
That Chapter is finished if you want to know what the inside of the house looks like I will have to upload the next chapter and I will tell more about Laetitia than too, the next chapter is when she finds out her secret. PeAcE OuT Angelofstars. Oh do not forget to REVIEW please? 


	5. Malfoy Manor

Hey everyone I'm back with my sixth Chapter I do not own Harry Potter only the character Laetitia~Dominique and the plot.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Chapter 6 Malfoy Manor^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
After Narcissa greeted the Roses at the door she led them through a very nice entry way with all marble. They came up to two very tall oak door with all kinds of movement in it. Narcissa opened the doors and Laetitia and her parents were looking around in awe. The floor was a ball room style floor that is white marble. Right in front of them was a very pretty grand staircase that on the right side twisted to the left and on the left side it twisted to the right. There is also two wings one wing led to the den and the living room. The other wing was the kitchen and the big library.   
"Now where is my husband and my son, Draco Lucius our guest are here," yelled Narcissa.  
"welcome you guys." Said Mr. Malfoy.   
  
"I have no clue where my son is," said Narcissa.  
"I'm here," came Draco's voice. Laetitia looked up and saw there were two balconies over looking the main part of the house.  
"Get down here boy!" yelled Mr. Malfoy very angrily.  
"But I....," Draco said being cut of by his father.  
  
"No buts, about it come say hello to our guests," said Lucius angrily.  
"Yes father," Draco said.   
"Sorry my son is determined to become prefect next year he failed this year but I know he will get it next year. He also wants to get head boy in his seventh year at Hogwarts," said Narcissa.   
"Hey Laetitia how are you?" asked Draco.  
"Are you feeling ok?" whispered Laetitia.  
"Ok kids go upstairs and talk while the parents get to know each other and while dinner is getting ready." Said Narcissa sweetly. The kids did what they were told and headed up the stairs.   
When they got up the stairs Laetitia caught site of a very dark hallway.  
"Titia you do not want to go in that hall way." Said Draco grabbing the collar of her shirt.  
"Ok what's down there?" asked Laetitia.  
  
  
"Dark stuff," Draco answered. "Come this way," he said. Titia followed him into a hallway that led to his room.  
  
  
"Here is my room," said Draco pointing to his right. They stepped in and it was all Silver and Emerald in the middle of the floor was the Slytherin crest. They spoke for a little bit when Narcissa voice called for them to come down. They headed down the staircase and into the kitchen.  
"Mr. Malfoy where is the restroom," asked Laetitia very sweetly.  
"Call me Lucius, go up the stairs and take a right at the top and go down the hall and right across form Draco's room there is the bathroom," said Lucius.  
"Thank you Mr. I mean Lucius." Said Laetitia turning around slowly. She went up the stairs and caught site of the dark hallway but she couldn't help it she wondered right into the hallway. She walked farther back and it got colder so cold she could see her own breath.  
"BRRR it is freezing!" she thought.  
"Whose there?" said a voice. Laetitia whipped around and said into the darkness.  
"Hello, wh-who are you?" Laetitia said into the darkness.  
"Why do you care?" said the creepy voice.  
"Show your face!" yelled Laetitia.  
  
"No if you get out of this house now!" the voice barked.  
  
"I'm staying here all weekend I'm not that happy about staying here!" said Laetitia. She grabbed her wand and held it out in front of her and muttered "Lumos." She ran her wand up and down the dark hall.  
  
"I am not saying it anymore show your face!" Laetitia yelled impatiently.  
  
"Ok if you want," said the voice. A girl jumped out from behind the knight on her left which made Laetitia jump.  
  
"Pansy what are you doing here?" asked Laetitia.  
  
"Trying to keep you from my Draco!" said Pansy.  
  
"Ok why would I like Draco? I have a boyfriend." Said Laetitia.  
  
"I will fight you for him," said Pansy.  
  
"Why I do not ev..." said Laetitia being cut of by Pansy.  
  
"ARICTUS EMPERA," said Pansy. Laetitia got hit and flew back about ten feet.  
"EXPELLIARMUS," yelled Laetitia. Pansy said a spell at the sametime and both of their wands flew somewhere. But Pansy disappeared "Hello are you still here?" Laetitia yelled but at the same time a very cold draft came over her. She was shivering when she almost stepped on a snake.  
  
"Leave me alone," she said to the snake but surprisingly the snake backed of and slithered into the darkness.   
"Pansy are you still here?" Laetitia yelled into the darkness.   
"Come find me," said Pansy. Laetitia walked farther back and as she passed one of the last knights Pansy jumped out from behind it with a sword. Laetitia could not get up because Pansy pinned her to the floor. Laetitia screamed and kicked Pansy off of her and ran the other way. She ran into a big character and had no idea who it was and said to the figure "Who are you?"  
  
"It's me Draco," said the manly figure.  
  
"Thank goodness," said Laetitia throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Ok stay her behind this knight and I will go try and find who it was," said Draco.  
  
"Ok" said Laetitia with a sort of fear in her voice. She slipped behind the statue she was told and the snake came back she said again "Leave me alone," and the snake backed off and slithered back to the statue it came from.   
The hall became cold again and a hooded creature came closer to her it was five feet in front of her and stuck out it's hand right at her. She felt cold sweat dribbling down her forehead then came deep chuckles and screams in her head.  
"Laetitia are you ok?" asked Draco.   
"What was that creature?" she asked.  
"I couldn't tell I came back and you were on the floor it traveled so fast back the other way." Said Draco.  
"When it got closer to me I heard chuckles and screams going on in my head. It was totally strange!" said Laetitia.   
"Ok lets get you out of here," said Draco wrapping his cloak around Laetitia he picked her up and took her out into the lit and warm manor. Draco took Laetitia to the living room and put her on the couch she instantly fell asleep and Draco could not believe what he did but he kissed her on the cheek and left.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
That was my sixth chapter hope you liked it now please review and think about when she was in the hall and see if you get what the clue is about her family relate it to book three Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban first quidditch match against Hufflepuff What happened to Harry and what went inside his head at the particular moment! PeAcE OuT Angelofstars. 


End file.
